


There are Worse Jobs

by silverfoxflower



Series: Tumblr-style Commentfics and Drabbles [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Harems, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Darcy saw it, being a concubine was a pretty sweet gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are Worse Jobs

Darcy was mildly disappointed by the lack of genie pants in this harem. Instead, she got a lot of fur, which made sense given Asgard’s chilly weather but was difficult to fashion into a bikini.

Technically, she was a concubine, a kind of fancy name for an unmarried slut in a semicommitted relationship, which was what she had always expected to end up as anyways, so.

Jane was a lot less chill about this. The first week or so, she had stormed around, yelling about _human rights_ and how _inhumane_ slavery was and won’t somebody give her some pants. Now she just kind of sulked around, although after Master had given her permission to study the Bifrost she was largely absorbed with that.

The way Darcy saw it, being a concubine was a pretty sweet gig. It wasn’t like she had any bright future with a Poli Sci major in this economy, anyways, and the alcohol here was top notch. She also got to party with all the pretty Asgard people, who were super tall and fascinated by her big boobs.

The ring of chimes signaled Master’s return. Darcy rolled over and poked Jane until she woke with a start, rubbing at her eyes and frowning when she saw that she had drooled on the book she was reading last night.

“Good day, my loves,” Lady Sif beamed, unbuckling her bloodstained gauntlets as she entered the room. When Thor had taken Loki as his consort, in order to break his betrothal to Sif he had had to repay her bride price twice over. Which meant Darcy and Jane, two for the price of one.

Jane was fully awake now, watching Sif with an expression wavering between wariness and anticipation as the warrior circled the bed. Darcy could feel Jane grow wet and tremble against her thigh.

“I think I’ll let my pets seek their own fun today,” Sif said with a silken smile, and that was Darcy’s cue to push Jane into the furs and make her moan.


End file.
